My Love
by MoonTwilightStar
Summary: The Story of Nessie and Jacob's relationship and the complications that come along with it. Looking for a beta!


Sleep Over

I was packing my bags for the weekend to go see Jacob. We were going hunting this weekend so I was very happy. After I put everything I needed in my bag I sat down and started reading my book. Half way through chapter seven I heard Jacobs's paws running towards our cottage. I jumped off my bed and ran to the door just in time to see him run out of the forest.

"Jacob!" I said as I ran to him. He licked my cheek after I let go of his neck. He nudged me with his nose telling me to go get my things. I ran back into the house and grab my bag kissed mama and daddy and left out the house. When I came back out Jake was starching his ear with his foot which was very hilarious.

I started giggling at the site in front of me because of the way he was bent. "Jake..._giggle…_you…_laugh…_look funny." I said in between laughing. He looked over to me and started growling at me. I hiss at him and dropped my bag and crouched down. I started circling him waiting for the right moment to attack. Good thing I'm not venomous like my family.

He growled at me again and crouched down even lower than he already was. I hiss and ran towards him at full speed-not like my dad-and hopped on his back. My teeth were inches away from biting him when daddy came outside to break us up. "Enough you two, time for you to go." Daddy said picking up my bag and giving it to me. He kissed my head and went back into the house.

Wow why was dad trying to rush me off to Jake's house. Normally he would be all pissed off and not wanting me to go. I hadn't realized that Jake had started running. I put my hand on his skin and told him to stop. He came to abrupt stop almost flinging me off his back.

"Jake you notice that dad was trying to get rid of me right?" I asked looking into his eyes. He turned his head so he could roll his big eyes and then smiled his wolfy grin and pushed me to get on his back again.

I turned and ran the rest of the way to his house. Knowing that he was following me I made it a game of cat and mouse. I climb up a tree faster than his eye sight can see and waited for him to past me so that I can stalk him. I had to stay quiet enough so that if I tried to leap at him he wouldn't hear me coming. Jake realized that he wasn't following me anymore and started looking for me.

After it seemed like he wasn't going to find me I made my way silently towards his house. I took the trees so that he wouldn't know if I was there already or not. I stopped to look for him and saw that his body language was showing that he was scared so I made my way back to him and was about to jump onto his back when his head wiped around and he growled at something in the distance.

Ok so my eye sight wasn't as good as my families so I didn't know what he was growling at. I had to squint to see that it was my dad walking towards Jacob. I hurried to put my thoughts in his head. _**"Dad don't look up but I'm in the tree unharmed. Just stay mad at Jacob like you were before, I was playing a game with him please don't be mad."**_He slightly nodded and kept looking at Jacob.

_**"Jacob, where the hell is my daughter!"**_ He asked faking his anger. It was so hard not to laugh at him when he was cowering away from my dad. _**"Well obviously you can't keep an eye on her so she can't stay with you no more."**_ Jacob started whimpering really bad. **'**_**Dad tell him to go look for me and then maybe you will let me come back over. But make him go in the opposite direction.'**_

He rolled his eyes and told him what I said and then Jacob disappeared. When Jacob was long gone he looked up at me**. "**_**Renesmee, why are you doing this to him?"**_ He sighed and shook his head. **"**_**I'm doing this because it fun and dad I really think I'm falling for…"**_I couldn't even finish my sentence because he started shaking his head and I could faintly hear the growl in his chest.

"_**NO! Renesmee you're only eight... I... No period. Jacob's coming so you better get out of the tree I'm going home**__."_ He said and then disappeared. I sat in the tree shocked at my dad's reaction to what I was about to tell him. Jacob came into view and I decided that I was going to go hunting so I jumped down and kept moving so he couldn't see me.

Hunting & Singing

NPOV

I ran until I found a mountain lion. He was up in a tree looking at the scenery; I didn't give it a chance to keep looking before I snapped its neck and drank its blood angrily. When I was done I kicked it to the side and kept running. I stopped to try and figure out where I was, but couldn't. **'**_**Doesn't matter to me where I am, I can't stand my father he can be such a dick sometimes it not funny**_**.'** Then I heard the familiar thud of paws running my way. I stood there until he came out of the trees.

"_**Nessie, what happen? Why did you disappear like you did**_?" Jake asked look quiet scared.

"_**My father is an asshole and he just doesn't know how to let me have fun or express my feelings to him."**_ I said looking around, while avoiding eye contact with Jacob. I think if I would've made eye contact with him I would've told him everything I was feeling.

_**"Ness.."**_ He sighed. _**"Please don't do that again I almost had a heart attack looking for you. Then I came across your scent and followed you up here."**_ He said seeming as though he would have thought the worst would've happened to me.

_**"Can we just go back to your house? I'm tired and want to just lay down."**_ I said while looking at him. _**"Sure."**_ He said then walked over to the trees mumbling something incoherent. He came back a few seconds later and laid down in front of me so I can get on his back. Once I was on his back comfortably he took off towards his house. When we got to his house I got down and ran straight into the house to his room and grabbed some clothes and into the bathroom I went. I plugged my iPod up to the IHome in the bathroom and put on '_**Bound to You'**_ by Christina Aguilera on repeat. I sung along with her while crying because the song was so true to me.

**'**_**Sweet love, sweet love  
>Trapped in your love<br>I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
>My heart and I were buried in dust<br>Free me, free us  
>You're all I need when I'm holding you tight<br>If you walk away I will suffer tonight**_

_**I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?<br>I've finally found my way**_

_**I am bound to you  
>I am bound to you'<strong>_

While I was singing the tears were just streaming down my face as I stood up the shower head, I heard Jake pass by the bathroom but stopped to listen to me sing.

**'**_**So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
>Walls I built up became my home<br>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
>Sweet love, so pure<br>I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
>And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart'<strong>_

I slid down the shower wall 'til I was sitting as I cried my eyes out. _**'Why does it feel like I can't express myself to anybody about my strong feelings for Jacob?'**_ _**Was I just so crazy that neither one of my parents would sit down and talk to me about my feelings for him.**_

I stood back up to wash my body so I could get out the shower. Once out the shower I toweled off and put my clothes on brushed my teeth and hair before leaving the bathroom to come face to face with Jacob.


End file.
